The Race of a Cheater
by lolipopcandylala
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live on a farm together. They have a race. What happens. Yeah this is my first time so don't hate one me.    ONE SHOT, FRIENDSHIP ONLY  This was just for a paper at school so I couldn't add any romance or names


A Cheaters Race Brittany Won

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, bathing everything in a warm glow; the sky is virtually cloudless except a few stragglers inching away across the bright blue sky. The birds are flying around singing their joy to the world. The endless fields of crop are swaying in a calm gentle breeze that carries the sound of animals from a stable farther off.

This is the sight that a nineteen-year-old teen is greeted with upon waking and looking out the window. As the brunette untangles himself from the blankets his obsidian eyes sleepily inspect the room.

"Ahh… It's a beautiful day." The rooms other occupant says from the other bed across the room.

"Hn." The raven-haired teen was by no means a morning person.

As the roommates get dressed in their normal clothes for work you see just how different the two are. The brunette had dark obsidian eyes that you could get lost in, his black hair was soft looking and had a bluish tint to it, and pale ivory skin. The other has blindingly bright blonde hair, sparkling sapphire eyes full of mischief and tan skin. Complete opposites was right.

Breakfast was a quiet deal and consisted of eggs, rice and bacon. Of course being the nice people they were they split the work, one would set the table and the other would cook. Every so often they would switch places, to you and me it looked totally random but if you looked close you'd see. Their teamwork was flawless.

Outside in the stable the two were saddling up two horses. The brunette chose a gelding with a shiny black coat and a long mane and tail that resembled his own hair in color. The blonde chose a mare with an orangey tan coat. Her mane and tail were a light yellow.

After a few apples for the horses they set off across the fields toward the mountains. At the foot of the mountain trail they waited a little to let the horses get used to the change in environment. After a few minutes of rest they started up the trail in relative silence. You could hear the wind rustling through the leaves, the rhythmic clack of the horse's hooves, their soft exhalations, the jingle of metal from the harnesses and the gentle notes of song from the birds. After going half way up they started their return journey.

"Hey! Lets race on the way back." Said the blonde while resting once more at the base of the mountain.

"Don't feel like it today." Said the ever-stoic brunette.

"Why? Scared your gonna get your butt kicked by me and Tang?" taunted the blonde.

"No I just don't like getting dirty." the brunette wouldn't be tricked that easily.

"Fine then how about this; last one there has to take out the garbage?"

"Fine but I get to do that count down" I guess it just took a bit of a gamble to get the raven-haired teen going.

"On three ok? One… THREE!" With that the brunette and his horse had bolted.

"Wait what? Aww dang, YOU CHEATER!" Yelled the blonde as he and his horse also bolted forward after the other two.

The wind whipped through their hair and stung their eyes. The sound of their own heartbeats, the labored breathing of their horses, the fast steady jolt every time the horses hooves touched the ground and the blurred images of fence posts as they past by. It was exhilarating.

With the stable now in sight the rhythm of the hooves sped up. The yellowish blur had caught up with the tail of the blackish blur by now and you could tell it would be a close finish.

With the two horses almost neck and neck the stables drew closer and closer. Then suddenly, only a few feet from the stables the black blur put on a new burst of speed and finished with only a few inches of lead.

As they walked their horses for warm down the blonde decided he had didn't agree with the way the brunette won.

"That win wasn't legitimate you cheater! If you hadn't cheated at the start I would have won." Shouted the outraged blonde.

"Doesn't matter, you still have to take the trash out. You didn't say how we had to win or if I had to play by the rules." Reasoned the brunette.

"Hmph. Fine then. The record is 24-25. You're up one, but I'll get you back. Just you wait." The blonde was pouting despite the nineteen years of his life that should have made him mature.

"Keep dreaming idiot." Not only stoic but blunt too.

After rubbing the horses down and giving them some food they headed to the house. After a change of clothes, discussing the crop, a shower and dinner the two were found lounging in the living room. Oddly it was the quiet stoic one who broke the silence.

"I think it's about time you brought the garbage out, idiot."


End file.
